ultimate_dragon_ball_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle Ground Central City
Central City is, most possibly, the largest populated city on Earth and is also the location of King Castle. The city appears to house the King's strongest military organization, the King's Guard. You may battle here at the local tournament hall. * Excalibur * Luciela * Battle Slot 3 * Battle Slot 4 Luciela vs. Excalibur (Fight to 1HP) Luciela *Health: 68,789.6/91,000 *Strength: 32 (70.35) (87.9375 Ki damage) (91.455 Melee Damage) *Speed: 35 (37.5375) *Stamina: 369,8/500 More Fatigue Use *Blast Gauge: 2/5 *Equipment: N/A *Effects: Pure Frost Demon (25% More Ki Damage) *Transformations: Second Form Active *Blast 1: Afterimage *Blast 1: Pump Up *Blast 2: Prey Chaser **(Luciela flashsteps in front of the opponent and makes an X pattern slash at them. The attack is split in two, so that each slash deals x25 damage rather then a x50, but it allows her to have a larger chance of hitting the opponent with it. Given that she flashsteps, the hit chance is made higher by 5%) *Blast 2: Death Beam *Ultimate: N/A *Signatures: Ruinous Impact (Signature Melee Attack), Evil Claw (Signature Transformation) Active Excalibur *Health: 29,346.3775/41,000 *Speed: 44 (57.75) *Strength: 44 (57.75) *Stamina: 245.1/500 *Blast Gauge: 3/5 *Equipment: N/A *Effects: Pure Android Damage Resistance, Internal Scanner to Power Level Effect, x1.05 Speed and Strength. Self-Repair System Regeneration, every other turn, Combat Ready Speed and Strength *Blast 1: Barrier *Blast 1: Solar Flare 2 Blast Gauges, chance to drop opponent Speed by x0.8 on their next turn *Blast 2: Endless Shoot Ki *Blast 2: N/A *Ultimate: Final Sacrifice half current Health in damage, kills user *Signature Transformation: Clockwork Escalation ACTIVE Speed and Strength, x1.15 Stamina Usage, -1 Rush Count, x0.9 Ki Damage Fight to 1 HP! *"Scan complete." Excalibur said, dematerializing, reappearing behind Luciela and attacking with 10 punches and kicks ( 6 hit, 1,197 damage). *Luciela shrugged off the assault before then saying "I'll show you my royal might, trashcan!" in a really cocky and disrespectful manner and then proceeded to just throw 9 ki blasts towards Excalibur (7 hit, 3,910.2 damage). *"Combat readiness at twenty-five percent." Excalibur said, before activating his Combat Ready transformation and throwing 9 Ki Blasts at Luciela (5 hit, 3,234 damage). *Luciela entered her Second Form and then began to just spray Excalibur with ki blasts. (8 ki blasts, All Miss) *"Auto-repair cycle initiated." Excalibur muttered as he fired another 10 Ki Blasts (8 hit, 5,174.4 damage). Regen *Luciela activates her Evil Claw transformation before leaping at Excalibur in an attempt to smash him in the face with her gauntlet 7 times (5 hit, 4,572.75 damage). *"Combat readiness at forty percent." Excalibur said, activaing Clockwork Escalation Stage 1, before teleporting behind Luciela again and trying to smash her 8 times (7 hit, 4,042.5 damage). *Luciela tanks the assault before leaping at Excalibur again and beginning to claw on him 9 times. (9 punches.) (1 Hit: 868.8225) *Excalibur responded with another 9 punches and kicks (7 hit, 4,042.5 damage). Regen *Luciela retaliated with 9 punches at Excalibur's "face." (7 hit, 6,401.85 damage) *Excalibur's head was actually knocked clean off. This didn't appear to adversely affect him, as he immediately attacked with 9 more punches (8 hit, 4,620 damage). *Luciela swiped with her claw at Excalibur's legs followed by smashing her claw into his chest, and then proceeding to try to rip at the place she smashed her claw into. (9 punches.)